May and Ash Lemons
by nickmcwillams21
Summary: Lemons of Ash and May. You can pm your ideas or you can comment your ideas.
1. Hormones

Pokemon Ash and May Lemons Chapter 1 Hormones

Ages

Ash-18

May-17

May's House

Ashton Ketchum and May Maple has been in relationship for a little over a year, The two hadn't done the deed yet, but as of late there hormones has been raging with two thinking of each other in very sexual ways the two try to tempt their hormones but late one night that changed.

Ash was spending the night May's house mostly to keep her company while her parents were away with her little brother May, Anyways Ash was in her bed waiting on her to be done with her shower, He was thinking about her sexual, He tried to throw away his sexual urges, it was working until May exited the bathroom.

She looked so hot in her pajamas that she had on, she had on short yellow shirt and some pajamas pants, it was simple but it made Ash go wild about her as he felt his penis kick in his pants.

"Aw that was refreshing" She said.

All Ash could do was stare at his beautiful girlfriend, May noticed the staring and she giggled "Why are you staring at me Ash?" She asked.

Without even thinking Ash got up and May could see the huge bulge in his boxers and she gasped then she saw the lust in his eyes and she knew what he wanted and she wanted it to.

"I love you so much May you are so beautiful" He said going up to her stroking her cheek.

May's face blushed "I love you to Ashy" She said.

Then the two's lips collided it was a very passionate kiss as there lips moved in rhythm, Ash's tongue asked for entrance and May happily accepted and Ash's tongue explored May's mouth. May would let out soft moans as Ash did this. There hormones were running wild now as they made out.

Ash's hands roamed May's body until they reached May's shirt, Ash asked May for permission and May said yes, Ash eagerly took of her shirt leaving her exposed in her red bra, Ash saw her very toned stomach, she worked out a lot.

May then unhooked her very developed breasts jiggle free, May blushed as this was the first time a guy had seen them, They were very developed for such a young age, She also hit puberty early, which pleased the boys very well, a lot of guys, including men would stare at her constantly.

Ash got a good look at May's very developed "There beautiful May" He said.

May blushed "Thanks" She said shyly.

Ash gave her boobs a touch causing May shudder from his touch "Wow there so soft" Ash said.

May giggled and then let out soft moans as Ash touched her breasts, Ash then began licking May's nipples causing May to moan even more. Ash continued to lick away at May's nipple.

"Yes Ash" She moaned out.

After a few more seconds Ash stopped "Let me see yours Ash" May said.

Ash took off his boxers, his dick sprung out and May gasped at it was a pretty good size, May slowly felt of it causing Ash to shudder from her contact.

"Rub it" Ash said.

May's smooth and soft hands moved it ways up and down on his dick, causing him to moan.

"God" He moaned out as May's hands moved up and down.

Ash jerked himself many of times before but not from girl, it felt great, especially since it was from his girlfriend.

"What do I do know Ash?" She asked him.

"Suck it" He said.

May slowly took him by inch until she reached halfway of all his inches and she gagged. "May don't push yourself so hard, it's just your first time" Ash said.

May nodded her head and then she began slowly began bobbing her head up and down and Ash groaned as he finally had his girlfriend giving him head, After all the dreams and fantasies about her, he finally got it, and it felt amazing, her mouth worked wonders on his dick.

"May" He moaned out as he watched his girlfriend give him head.

May stopped and looked up at Ash "Am I doing a good job Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah you're doing great babe but use your tongue and saliva" He replied.

May went back to sucking his dick using his advice, coating his member with her saliva and she swirled her tongue around his shaft as she continued to bob her head up and down on his dick. Ash watched the hot sight, never thinking he would ever see this.

"God May" He moaned out as May continued to work her magic.

For a beginner May sure knew how to give good head and she had never seen a porn video before, Ash grunted as May continued to bob her head up and down, as this felt so amazing.

"May" He moaned out.

Ash though could feel his first organism coming, So he pulled out of May's mouth and he came on her face. The white sticky fluid covered his girlfriend's face.

"You ready babe?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I'm ready" She said.

Ash then slowly entered her missionary style as he slowly entered her she screamed in pain, but she screamed even more when he reached her hymen, blood gushed out of her vagina, She bite her lip and held her sheet tightly as Ash slowly thursted in and out of her.

Ash looked at her with sympathy as he slowly thrusted in and out of her. But pretty soon her screams turned into moans, as the pain turned into pleasure.

"Ash" She moaned out.

Ash then started thrusting at a faster pace causing May to moan more and Ash loved the sounds of May's moans, Even though May was moaning the most, Ash was also enjoying it as much as her, as her tight walls clamped down onto his cock in the heavenly of fashions.

Ash loved the sounds of sex and he was enjoying a passionate love making with his girlfriend.

"Yes Ash" She moaned.

"May" Ash moaned.

Their moans filled May's room as the bed rocked with ever thrust, Ash took this slowly as he wanted to enjoy every moment with his girlfriend. Ash then slowly began picking up the pace though, thrusting in and out at a faster pace causing May to moan louder.

"ASHHH!" She moaned loudly.

Hearing his name mad him fuck her even harder, May was enjoying every moment of it as she moaned loudly, she had a lewd expression on her face as her tongue was hanging out and there was some slobber coming out.

"You like it babe?" He asked her.

"YESSS! I LOVE IT!" She moaned loudly.

Ash did to as he watched his hot girlfriend, Ash though could feel his climax coming as he pulled out of his girlfriend and came onto her body. Both Ash and May panted and then feel asleep thinking about there amazing time.


	2. Pool

Pokemon Ash and May Lemons Chapter 2 Pool

Ages

Ash-19

May-18

For KJC71790

May's House

May and her longtime boyfriend Ash Ketcum are currently at May's house cuddled up together on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Ashy wanna go swimming?" May asked him.

"Yeah sure babe" He said.

May's family was pretty rich and they have a big pool in their huge backyard and they also have a huge house as well. Both Ash and May went into separate rooms and got changed into their swimming attire. Ash was the first one out and he already went outside to May's pool and was waiting on his beautiful girlfriend.

After waiting a few seconds his jaw dropped at seeing his girlfriend, she looked so hot in her bikini (The one from Brave the Wave). It showed off her perfect hourglass figure, it showed some cleavage, her very toned stomach, her amazing legs, and the sun glistened off her skin. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of her amazing body and he could feel his dick kick his swimming trunks.

"Ash why are you staring at me?" May asked him.

May then got her answer as to why he was staring at her, As her eyes hovered down to his swimming trunks and she gasped as she was the huge bulge in his swimming trunks, May could feel herself getting wet.

May and Ash had sex many times before but May would still be impressed at Ash's size. May walked sexily up to him and gave him a kiss, Ash accepted the kiss, it was a very heated kiss as there lips moved in rhythm, Ash's tongue asked for permission and May gladly accepted it, As Ash's tongue explored her mouth, causing May to let out cute little moans.

May's hands made it's way down to Ash's bulge and she began rubbing it causing Ash to groan and to tease him even more May began rubbing her breasts up and down Ash's stomach causing him to groan even more and his already huge bulge to get bigger.

May stopped the teasing "You like that big boy?" May asked him.

"Yeah" He replied.

May giggled and then Ash unhooked her bikini top letting her big breasts jiggle free "A little eager are we?" She asked gigging.

Ash immediately began attacking May's very developed with tongue swirling around her nipple, causing May to moan again. Ash kept swirling his tongue around May's nipple causing her to moan greatly.

After a few seconds Ash stopped "It's your turn now big boy" May purred seductively.

May took off Ash's swimming trunks, May gasped at Ash's "God Ash I've gotten you hard" She giggled flicking her tongue across the tip of Ash's cock.

Ash groaned "Well why don't you try it" Ash said.

She giggled and then licked her lips "Maybe I will" She said.

May then took all of Ash's 10 inches in her mouth and she began bobbing her head up and down on Ash's cock causing Ash to groan out. Seeing his hot girlfriend giving him head, remained of her first time giving Ash head, She was so nervous and she couldn't take him all, Now she was like a true expert she didn't even hesitate and she took all of his 10 inches without even gagging.

"God May" Ash moaned out as May continued to work her magic.

May's mouth felt great on Ash's cock as she bobbed her head up and down, May swirled her tongue and coated his member with her warm saliva, her mouth worked wonders on his dick as he'd continuously moaned as May gave him great head.

"Yes May" He moaned out as he watched his hot girlfriend give him head.

May's head bobbed with a passion as she enjoyed the salty, meaty flavor of his dick. May savored the taste of his cock. As May continued to bob her head up and down, Ash could his first organism coming, so he pushed her head down all the way and he came into her mouth and May sexily swallowed all of it "Delicious" She said giggling.

Ash then went over to one of May's lounge chairs and May took off her bikini and. Ash saw her wet hairless pussy, May took no time and she hopped onto Ash's dick and slowly began riding it causing to her let out cute little moans.

"Ash" She moaned out.

But Ash could tell that she wanted more as Ash penetrated her deep causing May to gasp at the sudden gesture, but soon May was moaning loudly as she enjoyed the feeling of Ash's cock in her pussy, Ash was enjoying her pussy as well, as her tight walls clamped down onto his hard cock.

"Yes Ash" May moaned.

"God May" Ash moaned out as he fucked his girlfriend.

Ash enjoyed slowly fucking May as he watched the hot sight, as he always enjoyed sex with his girlfriend.

"Give more Ashy" May moaned out practically begging.

Ash compiled with her begging and entered her deeper causing May to moan out, Ash went in and out at a fast pace as May enjoyed Ash's cock.

"YESS ASHHH!" She moaned loudly.

And Ash couldn't get enough of May's sweet pussy as it felt amazing on his cock and he wanted more of her divine pussy, He entered her fully causing her to gasp, but this drove May wild as Ash pounded away at her pussy, stretching her pussy out to the max.

"GODDD ASSHHHH!" She moaned loudly.

Ash watched his girlfriend as he watched her huge bosoms bounce as he went in and out of her and he saw her hot lewd expression on her face, with her tongue hanging out with some slobber "So hot" He moaned out. as May couldn't get enough of Ash's huge cock fully entering her pussy.

"ASHHHHH!" She moaned.

Ash loved the sounds of sex and the sounds of May moaning loudly. May was now in state of ecstasy as Ash's cock drove her wild as she couldn't get enough of it.

"YESSS ASSHHHH!" She moaned.

"THISSS FEEELSSS GOOODDD!" She howled in pleasure.

Ash could feel he limit being reached as he came into May's pussy, some of his contents spilling out.


	3. Honeymoon

Pokemon Ash and May Lemons Chapter 3 Honeymoon

Ages

Ash-22

May-21

"Ash I'm so excited" May Ketchum said happily to her new husband.

Ash chuckled at his now wife's enthusiasm "I'm excited to babe" He said.

The the longtime couple had just gotten married and was going on there honeymoon to Aloha. The couple was at the airport and had just frisked by security and they were on the way to the airplane.

May was giddy with excitement as she couldn't stop thinking about what Ash and her could do in Aloha, Including at night, May couldn't help but giggle at the perverted thought.

The two entered the airplane and took there seats and after waiting a few hours, The plane finally landed in Aloha, Both May and Ash got there luggage and they checked into their hotel they booked.

Skip Time 10:00 P.M.

After a exciting day full of eating at restaurants, shopping at malls, swimming at the beach, and exploring the city. The couple returned to the there hotel room.

"Today was sure fun wasn't it Ash?" May asked Ash as they entered their hotel room.

"Yeah it was but I was thinking we could have some more fun" Ash said.

May blushed and Ash went up to her and kissed her at first it was a very passionate kiss, but then it turned into a hot make-out session. There tongues dueled as the kissed wildly as Ash's hand explored May's beautiful body.

They kept kissing as their tongues battling. Ash then began leaving leaving trail of kisses down May's neck, nibbling on it causing May to moan. Ash then took off her t-shirt and Ash saw that his wife had pink bra on and he saw her toned stomach, he then kissed her toned stomach.

He kissed all over her body savoring her beautiful body, Ash wanted to show her how much he loved her and how much he loved her body, Ash kept teasing her and ravishing her body and May couldn't hardly take it anymore.

"Ash" She whimpered out wanting more.

Ash then went back up to May's chest area and he unstrapped her pink bra letting her beautiful breasts, May hit puberty early and she had very developed breasts and younger age and she grew larger.

"There amazing May" He said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Ash" She said.

Ash then began running tongue over May's nipple, He licking around her nipple fervently, It slowly drove May insane as she wanted Ash so bad.

"Ash" She whimpered again.

Ash then began sucking on her nipple eagerly, causing her to moan out, After playing with her nipple for a few more seconds. He moved down to her short and he quickly discarded them and he could see that her matching pink panties was soaked from her wetness and he quickly took them off as well.

He then saw his wife's divine pussy and he eagerly began licking her wet pussy.

"Ash" She moaned out as she enjoyed Ash licking her pussy.

Ash licked her folds of her pussy and he couldn't get enough of May's sweet pussy "Yes Ash" May moaned.

Ash then began eagerly lapping around her slit causing her to moan louder, Ash then inserted two fingers into May's deep into May's pussy while his tongue traces circles around her clit.

"OH GOD ASH" She moaned loudly.

Ash stopped and then he began kissing May again but then May turned him over and began rubbing the huge bulge in his pants "Your turn big boy" She purred.

Ash's big boner got even bigger at what May had said and the way she said it, May then took Ash's short and took off his boxers, May awed at Ash's size.

"God Ash you're so big" She said.

May then licked all around his member to tease him causing Ash to groan in anticipation and then too the tip of his dick and began swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Please May" Ash practically said begging her.

May giggled as she took all of Ash's 10 inches and she began bobbing her head up and down on Ash's shaft. May was like a bro as her mouth continued to work wonders on his cock

"Yes May" He moaned out as he watched his hot wife give him head.

May then got her tongue involved as she went up and down on his cock, She would swirl her tongue around his shaft and she coated his member with a layer of her warm saliva.

May continued to work her magic as Ash moaned out. May's head bobbed with a passion as she was loving the taste of Ash's cock. May was giving him a royal treatment but Ash wanted more, so he forced May all the way down his cock and he roughly began throat fucking her.

"Oh fuck yeah" He moaned out as he thursted his dick in and out of May's mouth.

May was gagging but she was enjoying it as well, and this was May's first time that her husband throat fucked her and it felt amazing. May constantly gagged as Ash's huge dick went down her throat.

Ash's moans got louder as he felt his first organism coming and he shot his huge load into May's mouth, She coughed as she swallowed his semen.

Ash then kissed May and he moved her down to the bed and lined his penis up with her pussy and entered her, while kissing her he slowly thursted in and out of her, Ash could hear the muffle moans from May as they kissed.

But Ash wanted to give May the best time that she ever had, he wanted to show how much he loved his beautiful, So he immediately rammed his dick deep into May's pussy causing her to gasp in surprise.

May could feel her pussy being stretched like's it never been stretched before.

"YESS ASHHH!" May moaned loudly as Ash hammered his dick into her tight pussy.

May's pussy could barely take Ash's massive cock, nerveless she enjoyed it, Ash couldn't get enough either as he hammered his dick "You like it May?" He asked her as he fucked the shit out of her.

"YESSS! IT FEELS GOOD!" She moaned loudly.

May was surprised at this side of Ash, he would normally be passionate when love making with her, but she wasn't complaining as she had never felt pleasure like this before. Ash ramming and ramming his dick harder and faster into May's pussy.

"YESSS ASHHH! FUCKK MY PUSSYY!" She moaned out.

Ash could tell that his hot wife was really enjoying the pounding he was giving her as she had her tongue out and with some slobber coming out. May couldn't enough of Ash's huge dick hammering her pussy tearing it apart.

"ASHHHHH POUND MY PUSSY!" She moaned loudly enjoying every blissful second.

As Ash kept pounding away at her pussy, he felt his climax coming. He came into his wife's pussy for the first time as his seed went into her pussy, some spilling out.

Both lovers fall asleep in each other's arms.

Next Moring

May was the first one to wake up the next morning, As her pussy remained her of the incredible fucking she received from her husband last night, As her pussy ached, but it was worth it as she had an amazing time with her husband.

May then took a shower and got dressed and by the time she was done, Ash was fully awake. May went over to him "I had amazing time last night Ashy" She said giving him a quick kiss lips.

"Well apparently everyone knows about our amazing time we had" He said.

May looked confusingly at him "The manger just called and said he got some noise disturbances coming from this" Ash said.


	4. Camp

Pokemon Ash and May Lemons Chapter 4 Camp

Ages

Ash-19

May-18

Max-10

Brock-23

It was nighttime for our heroes, As they had just setup camp in the forest, and then the four got ready for bed. After a few seconds of waiting for their friends to fall asleep, Ash went into May's tent.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"I'm always ready for you Ashy" She said seductively.

Ash got hard from her saying that, What Ash was meaning when he asked if she was ready, was that if she was ready for them to have sex. Ash and May couldn't have sex in the daytime as Brock or Max could figure out what they were doing, so during the nighttime when they were asleep, some nights they would sneak off and have sex together.

Ash and May went pretty deep into the forest, but not to far from camp, and they began kissing wildly as there tongues dueled. The two hadn't done it awhile and the two were lusting for each other.

There tongues battled for dominance, As Ash's hands roamed all over May's gorgeous body. Ash couldn't get enough of May's lips as he attacked them his mouth, May would let out cute little moans.

As they were kissing, May's hand made it's way down to Ash's pajamas pants and she began rubbing it causing Ash to groan, After a few more seconds of making out, the two separated and began panting.

"I've missed your dick so much Ash and I can't wait to try it" May said seductively licking her lips.

Ash then eagerly took of his pajamas pants and his boxers "A little eager are we?" May asked him gigging.

She then looked down at his now erect cock "Damn you're so big" She said awing at his size.

"Thanks babe why don't you try it?" He asked her.

"Maybe I will" She said giggling.

May took the head of his cock in her mouth and began flicking her tongue across it, causing Ash to groan out in anticipation "God May just suck it" He said.

May giggled and then took all of his 10 inches in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down on his cock causing him to moan out. May hasn't had Ash's cock in a few days and she had been fantasying about the taste of it and the wait had been worth it as his cock taste so good.

Ash had also been fantasying about May giving him head and the wait had been worth it as well as her mouth worked wonders on his cock.

"God May you are so amazing" Ash moaned out as he watched May.

May was like an expert when it came to sucking Ash's dick, as they had done this many times before, without being caught. May was giving Ash a royal treatment as her tongue swirled around his shaft, but Ash wanted more of her amazing mouth on his cock.

He shoved her head all the way down his cock and he went in and out of her, He could hear that May was gagging but he could also tell that she was enjoying it as well, He grabbed a fistful of her hair and shoved his dick as far as it could go.

"Fuck yeah" He moaned out as he watched the hot sight.

May was enjoying the rough throat fucking that her boyfriend was giving her, but with his dick in her mouth, she could barley breathe, but luckily Ash reached his organism came into her mouth.

May first coughed but then she swallowed all of Ash's huge load "You taste good Ashy" She said gigging.

"Come on big boy I'm ready for you" May said wigging her ass teasingly at Ash.

Ash got hard at seeing his girlfriend's big ass, he gave her ass a smack. May took of her pajamas pants and then her soaked panties and Ash saw her wet hairless pussy.

May then leaned on the tree as support "Hold nothing back Ash" She said.

Ash then entered her and as she said, He immediately entered her deeply, streaching her pussy out almost immediately. Ash then began thrusting in and out of her at a pretty fast pace.

"Yes Ash" She moaned out.

May though wanted more of Ash's huge cock in her pussy "Harder" She moaned out. Ash began thrusting deeper and harder, but this still wasn't enough to satisfy May she wanted even more of Ash in her.

"Ash fuck me as hard as you can" She said.

Ash now entered her fully and began fucking her at a intense pace, now this was enough to satisfy May as her tight little pussy was now being fucked by Ash's huge cock.

"YES ASH MORE!" She moaned loudly.

May used the tree so Ash could penetrate her deeper and Ash quickly took advantage of that, Now May's pussy could barley take all of Ash's huge cock, but she enjoying it.

"YES ASH TEAR MY PUSSY APART" She loudly moaned.

The sounds of May screaming in pleasure and the sound of their skins smacking while having rough sex was the only thing heard in the forest. May couldn't enough of Ash's cock and Ash couldn't enough of May's sweet pussy "Hell Yeah" He muttered as he fucked his girlfriend roughly.

Ash grabbed a fistful of May's hair and began fucking her roughly "You like it May?" He asked her basically ramming his dick into her pussy.

This did it for May as she was sent into to overdrive, Her pussy could barely take all of Ash's inches "YES I LOVE YOU HUGE COCK" She was now yelling in pleasure.

Ash enjoyed the hot sight of fucking the shit out of his girlfriend as he watched her developed breasts bounce and he loved the sounds of her screaming and moaning in pleasure. "May you feel so amazing" He moaned out.

"YES ASH KEPT FUCKING ME" May moaned.

May was now in a state of ecstasy as she couldn't enough of Ash's dick hammering into her pussy "YES ASH" She would scream.

Ash saw that May was enjoying it the really rough fucking that she was receiving and neither of them felt pleasure like this before. Ash never heard May scream as loud as she was screaming now "YES ASH FUCK MY PUSSY" She screamed.

But Ash felt his climax, so he came into May's pussy filling her pussy up with his seed. Both May and Ash were now exhausted. But May wanted even more of Ash's cock. As Ash was resting May hoped onto his dick.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I want more your cock" She said.

They both shared a kiss as May slowly bounced up and down on him. May then began to ride him more roughly, signalling that she wanted another rough fucking.

"You can't enough of my cock huh?" He asked.

"No I love you big cock Ash, I can't get enough of it" She said.

"Well okay" He said hammering his dick into her swore pussy.

She gasped at the sudden gesture, but then she started moaning again "Yes Ash' She moaned out.

Ash then started smacking her butt cheeks leaving hand prints on them, he then grabbed her butt cheek for leverage and plunged his dick deep into her pussy and May gasped once again and then began fucking her roughly again, May couldn't take the pleasure anymore that Ash was giving her, as she went into overdrive once again.

She started moaning loudly again, her tongue was out and there was slobber coming out and she couldn't get enough of Ash's cock as Ash went in and out of her at rapidly fast pace. "YES! ASHHH!" She moaned loudly as Ash fucked her roughly.

As Ashe went in and out of her, he began playing with her magnificent breasts. Ash had never fucked May then deep or rough like this before and May was enjoying every second of it "GOD ASH KEEP GOING" She moaned loudly.

As he fucked her roughly, her moans became louder and louder and he felt his climax coming nearer and nearer and for the second time tonight Ash's came into May's pussy. By the time he came into her pussy.

Both of them were completely exhausted, both of them were panting madly. "Wow Ash we need to do this more often" May said.

"Yeah let's do it more often" Ash replied.

May giggled and cuddled up to Ash and both lovers feel asleep into each other's arms.


	5. Drunk

Pokemon Ash and May Lemons Chapter 5 Drunk

Ages

May-22

Ash-23

After a horrible breakup with her ex-boyfriend Drew Hayden, May was staying at her best friend Ash's house for a couple of days.

"Thanks again for letting me stay over Ash" May said as she entered Ash's house.

"No problem anything to help a friend" Ash said carrying May's luggage.

"Aw Ash you're so sweet" She said.

Ash took May's stuff up to his guest room and placed them down on the ground.

"Your house is so beautiful Ash" She said.

"Thanks May" He said.

After spending the day together, the two friends deiced to go to a local bar so May could forget about Drew, Ash drove them to a local bar, he wouldn't be drinking, so he could take May back to his house.

The two friend entered the bar and he nearly empty with a couple of people in there.

"How can I help you?" The bartender asked them.

"Can I get a Bud Light please?" May asked the bartender.

The bartender and got a bottle of Bud Light and gave it to May and May took a sip of it, the alcohol hitting the back of her throat.

"So why did you and Drew break up again?" Ash asked her.

May took a long sip of her beer "He cheating on me Ash" She said.

Ash could see that May's expression saddened and he gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sorry May, I don't know what guy would cheat on a girl like you" Ash said blushing.

May blushed and took another sip of her beer "Thanks Ash" She said.

Ash and May made conversation while May drunk her beer, after a couple of minutes May was done with her first beer "You wanna another one?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah" She replied.

Ash asked the bartender for another bottle of Bud Light and the bartender got it for her and Ash paid for it "Thanks Ash" May said taking a sip of her beer.

"Your welcome" He replied.

Her second beer eventually became her sixth beer as she drunk her sorrows down, She was completely drunk now, as she would giggle randomly, she stuttered her words, she hiccuped and she was handsy, as she grabbed Ash constantly.

"Alright it's time to go May" He told her.

"Aw come Ashy let's stay" She pouted.

"No let's go" He said.

May crossed her arms angrily and she continued to pout "You're no fun" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

Ash picked her up and carried on his back and he carried her back to her car. Ash put her in the front seat and he began driving. May would constantly giggle drunkenly and would talk nonsense, but she really wasn't doing anything crazy.

But suddenly he felt May's hands grip his cock and he groaned as she grabbed it "I bet you have big dick" She said.

Ash blushed "May stop I'm driving" He said.

She giggled and complexly ignored Ash "I bet your so bigger than Drew and better in bed" She said while gripping his cock.

Even though he knew that May was drunk, He couldn't help but feel pleasure from May gripping his cock, He had a few fantasies about her and he wanted his dreams become a reality.

"Please stop May I'm trying to drive" Ash said.

"Okay I'll stop" She said pouting.

May released her grip from his cock and a few seconds later they pulled up to Ash's apartment and he carried her inside his apartment, then he took her to the guest bedroom and put on her on the bed, Ash tried to leave but May held onto him.

"May please release me" He said.

She pouted "But I want you to stay with me" She said.

Ash sighed "Alright let me get ready first" He said.

Ash went into his room and quickly changed into his pajamas and then he went back into the guest bedroom to see May was now asleep, Ash smiled at how cute May looked sleeping.

He deiced to sleep with May anyway as he got into the bed, he could May's arms snuggle around him causing him to blush. He then gave May a peck on the forehead.

"Night May" He said.

After a few seconds Ash feel asleep

Later that Night

Ash was fast asleep until he felt something on his body, he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see May on top of him, gigging.

"May what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Waiting for you to wake up" She said gigging.

"Why?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I want your cock" She said.

Ash's eyes widened at that comment "You want my cock?" He asked.

"Yeah I've been dreaming of having sex with you for awhile now Ash" She said.

Ash blushed "You did?" He asked.

"Yeah I've always loved you Ash" She said.

Ash couldn't believe what she had just said, it might have been her drunk talking, but he didn't care, he wanted his moment with May. "I love you to May" He said leaning in for kiss.

May accepted the kiss and it quickly turned into a wild make out session, their tongues dueled wildly, as Ash's tongue explored May's mouth, he could taste the alcohol that May had drunk earlier, As they made out, Ash didn't even think once about May being drunk, As this was the best kiss Ash had ever had.

Ash could see May's hand lower down his pajamas bottoms and she began rubbing her soft hands on his bulge, causing him to groan. May then released herself from the kiss and moved down to his penis, she quickly took off his pajamas pants and then his boxer, letting his hard cock free.

May gasped at the size of it, she then began licking around his shaft and licked around the head of his cock, Ash would groan out as he wanted May already. May then slowly took him inch by inch and then started bobbing her head up and down on his cock, causing him to moan out.

Ash couldn't lie and say he didn't dream about this, he dreamed about this moment constantly and he couldn't believe his dreams were coming true, He watched on and enjoyed every moment of May giving him head.

"God I love you May" He moaned out.

May continued to give him a royal treatment, as her tongue swirled around his shaft and she coated his member with a layer of her warm saliva, Ash was surprised at how good May was at giving him head, She was taking all of him and she wasn't even gagging.

"May" He constantly moaned out as May continued to work her magic.

Ash enjoyed as May slurped away at his cock, She felt so amazing on his dick. Her moved with a passion as her tongue went around his member and Ash could feel his orgasm coming.

Ash shot his big load into May's mouth and May swallowed all of it.

"You ready May?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm ready for you Ash" She said.

May took off her pants and her soaked panties, exposing her wet pussy to Ash and then she hopped onto his dick and slowly began riding him causing moans to emit from him as he felt pleasure as she slowly rode him.

But slowly May picked up the pace causing both of them to moan now. As May rode him, Ash grabbed her butt cheeks and squeezed them and then gave them a slap.

"Ash I want all of you" May said.

Ash complied with this and he grabbed her butt cheeks for leverage and he rammed his dick into her pussy, May groaned out as Ash entered her fully and she moaned when he sharply began thrusting in and out her.

"Ash" She moaned out.

Ash with every thrust would go faster and harder as he finally got to fuck May and the wait was worth as her divine pussy felt great on his cock "Fuck yeah" He muttered as he fucked her.

"Ash I want more" She moaned out basically begging for more of Ash's cock.

Ash then entered her as deeply as he could go and May started to howl in pleasure as Ash would ravage her pussy with every thrust, Drew could never enter her this far and she had never felt something like this before.

"YES ASH" She howled in pleasure as she couldn't get enough of Ash's huge cock.

Ash kept ramming his dick in and out of May, stretching her pussy likes it's never been stretched before.

"ASHHH" She moaned out.

Ash didn't stop ramming his dick into her pussy, As he watched her big bosoms bounce and he could a hot lewd expression on her face.

"YESSS ASHHH" She squealed in pleasure.

The only sounds was the rough love making that Ash and May were having as May moans filled the room "ASHHHHH!" She moaned very loudly as Ash roughly fucked her.

Drew had never been able to fuck her like Ash was and she enjoyed every moment of it and Ash was enjoying it as well, as it would be his first time with her, but soon felt his climax nearing and then he came into May's pussy filling her pussy with his seed. Ash then feel asleep as he though about his first time with May.

Next Moring

May was the first one to wake up the next morning, She looked around tiredly and she felt her head busting "What happened last night?" She asked herself.

She then gasped as she noticed that not only was she naked but she saw Ash naked as well, The gasp woke Ash up "Ash what happened last night?" She asked him as she noticed that Ash just woken up.

"Well you got drunk and we had sex last night" Ash said blushing.

May looked at him wide eyed and then she blushed "We did?" She asked.

"Yeah we did" He replied.

May blushed again "So do you love me or is this a one time thing?" She asked tears building up in her eyes as she feared the worst.

Ash wiped her tears and loved lovingly into her eyes "May it's not a one time thing, I love you, I've always loved you" He said leaning in for a kiss.

May accepted the kiss and the kissed very passionately, after a few seconds they broke the kiss "So how did I do last night?" May asked him.


	6. Sneaking

Pokemon May and Ash Lemons Chapter 6 Sneaking

Ash-19

May-18

It was nighttime in the Maple household, May had just changed into her pajamas and she was currently in her bed as she could slowly feel herself slowly drifting off but just about when she feel asleep, It was interrupted by a knock at her window, she let out a groan of frustration, as she went over to the window to see her boyfriend looking through the glass and she quite confused to see him there.

She lifted the window open "Ash what are doing here?" She asked him confused.

"I came to see you babe" He replied.

She smiled "Aww..Ashy you're so sweet" She said.

She then let her sweet boyfriend in, Both of them sat down on her bed and the couple were leaning in for a kiss, but the moment was interrupted by a knock at her bedroom door this time, At first May let out a sigh but then fear clouded her mind as it was most likely her dad at the door and he wouldn't be to happy to see a boy in her room "Quick Ash hide" She whispered to him.

Ash quickly made his way underneath May's bed "May sweetie it's your dad I just wanted to wish you goodnight" He said from the other side of his door.

"Okay night daddy" She said.

She then heard her dad's footsteps making their way over to their parent's room, Ash then got out from underneath the bed "Now, where were?" May asked as she captured Ash's lips into a searing kiss.

The couple then began to lip-lock, Ash's tongue asked for permission to enter May's mouth, which she happily accepted, as their tongues began to battle for dominance.

May would softly moan out as she felt Ash's tongue dancing around in her mouth, Ash loved to hear his girlfriend's cute moans, His tongue explored inch of her mouth, As the couple contuied to moan out Ash began to rub his boner up against May's pajamas shorts as this caused and this caused her to shiver from the pleasure of Ash rubbing his boner against the fabric.

Ash and May feel onto the bed as they continued their vert hot make-out session, Soon though separated and Ash went down to May's neck where he began to kiss her neck lovingly, he then began to bite and nibble on her neck causing May to purr and quiver "Ashy" She purred his name as he nibbled on her neck.

Ash left many hickeys and love bites on his girlfriend's neck, he then began leaving a trail of kisses down May's body as he savored her amazing body with his kisses, May was quivering with anticipation as she wanted him so bad, He finally reached her pajamas shorts and he could see a big wet spot on them.

He then slowly slid them off and he could see her soaked panties, he then slid her panties off to expose her very wet pussy "Did I make you wet baby?" He asked her.

"Yes you made me so wet Ashy" She said.

Ash then slowly began to massage the folds of her pussy as May began to moan out and shiver, He then began to increase the tempo as she began to massage the folds of her pussy at a faster rate "Oh Ashy" She moaned softly as she didn't want her parents to hear her.

Ash then stuck his tongue into May's ,as May bite her lip, He then began to maneuver his tongue all around his girlfriend's sweet pussy and this caused May to softly moan out at Ash's talented tongue "Ohhh, this feels so good" She moaned.

"Ashy I'm about to cum" She moaned.

She then came into Ash's mouth and Ash swallowed all of her contents "Um...you taste good babe" He said after swallowing her cum.

May then turned Ash over and she was now hovering his pajamas pants "It's your turn now Ash" She purred as she slid his pajamas pant off.

She then slid his boxers off as he cock sprung free from its prison, May let out a gasp at Ash's big size, as no matter how many times she had seen his dick before it still made her gasp in surprise "Ashy, you're so big" She said as she examined his cock.

"Thanks baby" He replied.

May then wrapped his hands around Ash's dick, as he shivered from the feeling of her hands wrapping around his cock, She then slowly began to move her hands up and down on his cock as Ash began to moan from May slowly jerking him off "Oh yeah" He moaned as his girlfriend slowly jerked him off.

"Do you like that Ashy?" She asked him.

"Yeah it feels so great babe" He replied.

Ash took in the hot sight of May jerking him off, as she would jerk him off she would slutty things to him and this really turned him on as he loved to hear his girlfriend talking dirty to him.

May's soft and smooth hands felt amazing as they went up and down on his cock, May then began to jerk him off at a faster rate, causing Ash's moans to increase in volume, but not to loud as he wanted to avoid waking May's parents up "Oh baby, that feels so good" He moaned.

This went on for a few more minutes as May continued to jerk her boyfriend off as he would moan out but Ash could slowly feel his orgasm nearing "Babe I'm about to cum" He moaned.

"Cum on me Ashy, I want your cum" She replied.

May then aimed his cock at her face and she began to rub his cock vigorously and soon cum shot out of his cock and went all over May's face and May loved having her boyfriend's cum all over face, Seeing May's face doused in his cum really turned him on.

May then scooped some of Ash's cum off of her face and then she licked the cum off of her finger "Delicious" She said after swallowing his cock.

Next, May took the base of his cock into her mouth and she then took him inch by inch, "Fuck" Ash hissed as his girlfriend took his cock into her mouth.

She then fully engulfed his cock into her mouth and she slowly began to bob her head up and down on Ash's cock as he began to moan out as her mouth went to work "Oh yeah, baby" He moaned as she slowly sucked him off.

May smiled as she loved to please her boyfriend, Ash always loved to get blowjobs from his girlfriend as she always gave him amazing blowjob. As May would suck on his cock, she would slather her saliva onto his cock.

May then began to suck him off at a faster pace and Ash had to bite his lip to refrain himself from moaning too loudly "Shit baby" He moaned softly.

Ash was enjoying the amazing blowjob that she was giving to him as he would hear his girlfriend slurping away at his cock, This went on for a few more minutes as May continued to suck Ash's cock as he would moan, but he could feel his orgasm nearing.

He then shot his load into May's mouth and her mouth was now full of Ash's cum, she had to cough some of the big load up but then she swallowed the rest of it "Umm...Ashy you taste so good" She said swallowing his load.

Ash then flipped his girlfriend back over and he slowly stuck his dick into her entrance, Ash could see a pained expression on May's face and she biting her lip and gripping her bed sheets tightly as she could never get used to Ash's big size.

Ash then slowly began to thrust in and out of his girlfriend as she softly moan out and the bed would squeak some too "Ashy harder" She begged her boyfriend wanting more of his big cock in her pussy.

At her request, Ash shoved his cock deeper into her pussy and he began to rock in and out of her as May would softly moan out, A soft clapping noise would be made as Ash rocked in and out of her "Ohhh fuck" May softly moaned as she gripped the sheets more tightly.

"Damn baby you're pussy is so amazing" Ash moaned as he rocked in and out of her.

Ash loved the feeling of fucking his girlfriend's heavenly pussy and the same could be said for May as she loved Ash's big cock deep into her pussy, May was trying her best to keep from screaming loudly from the pleasure she was feeling "Ash you're cock is so good" She moaned loving the feeling of his cock.

May gasped in surprise as she felt his cock going deep into her pussy and at first she was biting her lip and gripping the sheets from the pain that she was feeling from Ash being so deep in her, but soon she was back to moaning again as Ash slammed his cock into her "Oh yeah Ashy, fuck my pussy hard" She moaned.

As Ash would slam his cock into her, a loud clapping noise would be made along with the bed rocking and squeaking, They were both pretty surprised that May's parents didn't hear their rough lovemaking session.

Ash would slam his cock into May's pussy continuously as May loved he feeling of her pussy being pounded by her boyfriend's pussy and she couldn't get enough of it "Fuck" She would moan as Ash fucked her hard.

This went on for a few more minutes as Ash would fuck her hard and May would moan out, but Ash could feel his climax slowly nearing "Babe I'm about to cum" He moaned.

"Cum in me Ashy, fill me up with your cum" She moaned in reply.

With one more powerful drive, Ash shot his seed into his girlfriend's pussy as she screamed from the powerful climax and from the feeling of Ash's cum filling her pussy up, Ash then pulled out of her with most of the contents spilling out onto the bed.

Both of them then collapsed in exhaustion, neither of them thinking about tomorrow.

Next Moring

Caroline Maple had just gotten done making breakfast and she surprised don't to see her only daughter up, she looked over to her husband "Norman honey can please wake May up?" She asked her loving husband.

"Yes of course honey" He replied.

Norman then went up to his daughter's room and he was not prepared for the sight he was about to see, When he opened the door he jaw was left hanging open at the sight of seeing his daughter along with her boyfriend naked and seeing the white liquid on her bed "MAY MAPLE" He screamed loudly in anger.


End file.
